Grand Theft Auto: The Dope Men
by DopeMan
Summary: When you run a drug empire, you make friends and enimies. There are always people looking to take it all away. Rated T for mild language and violence, drug reference, and adult themes. Chapter 8 is up! Completed! Look for sequel coming soon!
1. Left for dead

Grand Theft Auto: The Dope Men

Disclaimer: Don't own GTA, but do own my characters, setting, and stuff they do!

Chapter 1: Left for dead New York City, 4:05 PM, 8/23/87

"I don't drink Brass Monkey, like the beat funky, nick name Eazy-E, yo 8-Ball junky" The stereo blasted while Jimmy Hess was in the passenger seat of his '85 Chevy. In the drivers seat was Marcus Red, Jimmy's friend from school. In the back was Jamal Pedd, Ricky Stopper, and Frank Guzman. Also in the back seat was one hundred thousand dollars in tens and twenties.

The guys in the car called themselves The Dope Men, considering they sold and bought drugs. The Dope Men wasn't only about drugs, as they also did robbery, theft, vandalism, and all that stuff. They were brutal. If you messed with them, they would attack you until they were sure there wasn't one single bit of life left in you.

Of course, you can't have a five person crew in New York. They had three hundred men total, but this five ran all the drug business.

The car pulled up to a stop at the back of some factory. Cuban men stepped out of a car, approaching Jimmy and his friends.

"You got the stuff?" Jimmy asked them, holding the brief cases.

"If you got the cash" The man said in a thick Cuban accent.  
Jimmy felt something was wrong. He looked over at the car, which was still on. In it sat the other four men. Jimmy motioned for them to come over.

"I have the cash in these two cases" Jimmy said, and then asked the man, "The deal was one hundred thousand dollars for ten kilos of marijuana. You better have the stuff"

"Relax, relax, I have the stuff" The man said, and with that, three men popped out carrying MP5's. Jimmy's crew was standing there with him, and they opened fire.

The man with the marijuana went down with a round to his back from the Hit Men. Apparently, they didn't care about him. Jamal took a round to the face, and went down easily. Jimmy got nicked in the shoulder, but didn't pay attention, and kept firing.

They were now using crates for cover, popping up occasionally to shoot. Ricky got brave and ran forward with an Uzi in his hand. He killed one of the Hit Men, but was quickly riddled with bullets. While that was happening, Frank jumped out and killed another one. The other Hit Man shot at Frank but missed, and Frank killed him.

"Frank! Come on!" Jimmy shouted, and Frank ran towards them. Another Hit Man, probably the driver, popped out and shot Frank in the leg. Jimmy ran forward and grabbed Frank and dragged him to the car, which Marcus had started up. Quickly, Jimmy got Frank in and they drove off, with the marijuana and money.

"Set up, wonder who could be after us" Jimmy said as they drove home. 


	2. Mess with us, we'll mess right back

Grand Theft Auto: The Dope Man

Authors Note: Big mistake last chapter. I have them listening to N.W.A Straight Out Of Compton in 1987, while it came out in the early ninety's. It doesn't take away from the story, I just realized after I posted.

Chapter 2: Mess with us, and we'll mess right back

The Dope Men lounge, 11:30 PM. 8/23/87

"Alright! Now we all know what went down today! Someone must want our empire, correct?  
So I say, we find out who, and give them hell! Who's with me?" Jimmy's voice boomed to the other Dope Men in the room. Everyone cheered along with him.

"Now I have gotten a tip that it was the Cuban C's who set us up. I think that's bull! Those welfare punks don't have anything to their name! How the hell do they get Hit Men to try and attack us? I say we run a full frontal attack on their base, take their stash of drugs, and mess them up!"

Everyone screamed in excitement. Cars started loading up, and all three hundred men made their way to the Cuban's base. They drove for awhile, then pulled into the parking lot and on the side. They opened up fire right as they got out of the car. The men took down about twenty of them, but lost about twenty equal.

Jimmy kicked down the door as they unloaded fire. The only friends Jimmy still had were Marcus and Frank. If they went down, Jimmy didn't know what he'd do. Jimmy wasn't the Warloard of the Dope Men, a man named Dope was. No one ever saw him, as he ran business personally. Jimmy did happen to be Warchief and would take the spot if Dope ever got killed. This one occasion, Dope showed up for the battle. He was a big black man, with scruff around his face. He carried two Mac Tens. He started blasting away, and smoked a good dozen of them. Jimmy noticed the man had a Kevlar Vest on, and had been shot five times.

The air was smoky, and Jimmy was having a hard time breathing. The C's must have been small, because half way through, they had one hundred men left, while the Dope Men had two fifty.

Jimmy noticed a sniper up on a roof, aiming at Dope.

"DOPE! DUCK!" Jimmy yelled, and tried to save him, but it was too late. Dope was dead, a shot through the forehead.

"Oh shit! Run!" Jimmy yelled, realizing they were losing a bunch of men. The remaining one hundred packed into cars and drove off, guns still blazing at them.

"Motherfuckers!" Jimmy exclaimed, as they drove back. 


	3. Hit with a BANG!

Grand Theft Auto: The Dope Men

Chapter 3: Hit with a BANG!

The Dope Men lounge, 3:00 AM. 8/24/87

The cars pulled into the parking lot as men limped into the lounge. The battle got a lot of injuries, and even more deaths. Jimmy looked around for Frank and Marcus. He saw them in the distance.

"MARCUS! FRANK!" Jimmy shouted, and hugged each one of them.

"One hell of a battle, huh Jimmy?" Marcus asked, smiling like hell.

"Sure was fuckers, let's get to the lounge" Jimmy said, and they walked inside.

People were talking, and passing around a joint and a .40. Jimmy stepped up to the Podium at the head of the lounge and started to speak.

"That was one hell of a battle men. I'd like to thank all of you for putting your life on the table for the family! You did good. I'd also like to thank and honor those men who died while fighting for the family. They stepped up and helped the family at one hell of a hard spot. Even more, Dope should be thanked. He ran this family for twenty fucking years! Hell of a long time I'd say! He made me Warchief, and he died out there! What a fucking hero I must say. As your new fucking Warloard, I name my Warchief Marcus Red!" Jimmy yelled to the men, staring in awe.

"Aw shit, you didn't have to Jimmy!" Marcus said, walking up to the Podium.

"Nah, nah man you deserve it!" Jimmy said back, a tear in his eye. He hugged Marcus and then shouted,

"Let's party motherfuckers! Drink like a bitch! Smoke like a fucker! PARTY!" And with that people started dancing to music, fooling around, and most importantly, honoring Dope. It seemed like nothing could go wrong.

All of the sudden, a grenade was thrown in and gun shots were fired. The grenade went off, and the men were thrown around.

"FUCK!" Jimmy shouted, then grabbed a Mac Ten.

"Get yourself armed, they're attacking and won't hold back. I think it's the remaining C's!" Jimmy shouted, staring at the door. The men were ready for the attack.

The door was kicked down and guns were fired. The men started their bloodiest battle yet. 


	4. Hit with a BANG! part two

Grand Theft Auto: The Dope Men

Chapter 4: Hit with a BANG part two

The Dope Men lounge, 5:30 AM, 8/24/87

The C's packed into the room, ducking behind tables and firing. The Dope Men were holding up good though, most still alive. The C's were going down quick. Only about fifty of the one hundred remained. The air was thick with smoke and it was loud.

Jimmy looked around, and then charged a C and capped him in the forehead. Frank and Marcus were behind the flipped over Podium, shooting at will. A good fifty of the Dope Men's two fifty had been killed. A couple were laying behind cover, after being shot but not killed.

About an hour had passed, guns still firing and reloading. The C's were holding up good though, twenty five left. The Dope Men had one hundred remaining, after a pipe bomb was thrown.

All of the sudden, sirens started wailing. Men popped up their heads to see what was going on.

"Oh shit man! It's the motherfucking police!" Jimmy yelled as he stood up. Men started scrambling out of the lounge. But one C was still focused and popped Jimmy in the chest. Jimmy went down easily, and looked lifeless. People scrambled out, but Frank and Marcus stayed.

"Jimmy, come on man, Jimmy!" Marcus said, shaking his longtime friend. They heard a door shut.

"Come on Marcus, we don't have time. We can come back and get Jimmy" Frank said, pulling at Marcus' sleeve.

"You want me to ditch him, fuck you Frank. He's my friend, we aren't leaving with out him!" Marcus replied, still steady at Jimmy.

A police knocked on the door. The men looked at each other. Frank licked his lips in fear.

"It's now or never Marcus" Frank said, looking down.

"Wait! Start the car, we have enough time!" Marcus said hopefully, easing Jimmy over his shoulder. Just as they started to leave, Marcus took a gunshot to the back by a cop.

"OH SHIT!" Frank yelled, and ran to the car and drove to where he knew the other Dope Men would be. 


	5. New Beginnings, Old Ends

Grand Theft Auto: The Dope Men

Authors Note: That was somewhat of a Prologue. The following is where the real story comes in. Enjoy :-D

Chapter 5: New Beginnings, Old Ends

The Dope's Rebuilt Lounge, 4:00 PM, 8/24/97 (Ten years after last chapter)

It's been ten years since the attack. Many Dope Men believe it brought them together. Others think it separated them. Only history can tell. Jimmy and Marcus lived, as Frank drove off to get the cops attention, while some other Dope Men snuck in to save them.

"Come on in" Jimmy said, now thirty, having more responsibility.

Marcus Red and Frank Guzman stepped in, now being the Underbosses of the Dope Men. The Dope Men had changed a lot over ten years. People came and went, but in all, the three men in Jimmy's office stayed. The C's eventually broke down and went off the charts. The Dope Men have been running New York City ever since then. But Jimmy got the call about some organized drug family from California was coming to New York in an attempt to take over the city. That's why Frank and Marcus now stood inside Jimmy's office.

"Men, I've called you in to tell you about something that could harm our Family. A new crew, The Chetzo family, or some shit like that are coming in to try and ruin our family. Details don't matter, what matters is we stop them. Marcus, me, and a few other lieutenant Dope Men will be traveling to the airport for a shootout hopefully killing all of them" Jimmy said, peering at them.

"What about me?" Said Frank, looking worried.

"Oh, my next point, I want you to look over the Dope's while I'm gone" Jimmy said, and noticed the awe stricken face Frank was sporting.

"Hey, you'll do great" Jimmy said, smiling. He gave Frank a friendly punch on the arm.

"Let's go Marcus" Jimmy said, and they left the room.

"Holy Shit!" Said Frank, sitting at the desk.

Later that day,

Frank sat in his chair, looking around. Someone knocked on the door, and Frank replied,

"It's open"

The door flew open with a BOOM. A man who looked Cuban stepped in. He had a .379 Magnum in his hand, and looked angry.

"I heard your men are trying to stop us from coming in. Correct? Well that's a load of BULLSHIT! Do you hear me! I have a proposition, you call off the attack, and I kill you and take over your drug empire" The man said, looking at Frank.

The man was husky, but also looked strong. Frank didn't feel like messing around, so he just looked up.

"Fuck you. How about you leave and never come back, or I fuck you up with my pistol, or call security who will be up here with MP5's before your ass can run. Your choice" Frank spit out, his gun cocked under the table and his hand on the alarm button.

The man made his move, bringing the gun up. Frank shot him with his own through the chest and hit the security button. The man wasn't quite dead and shot Frank through the head with his Magnum. Jimmy and Marcus had just gotten back from their trip. They had gone to the wrong airport, and the gang was in town. Security and them were only a few seconds too late. Jimmy knelt beside Frank and rubbed his hair.

"Don't die man. You can become an Underboss! It'll be great, like we've talked about. Please buddy, don't die!" Jimmy sputtered, but Frank was dead.

"FUCK YOU ALL!" Jimmy shouted, a tear rolling down his face. 


	6. Peace? Fuck that! Part One

Grand Theft Auto: The Dope Men

Chapter 6: Peace? Fuck That part 1

Unknown, Unknown, 8/25/97

"Hey, I'm here to talk. Give us peace and we could do great" The Cuban man said to me, looking Jimmy in the eye.

"Alright, I think you have a point, we both run good drug transfers and definitely have the making of a great crew together" Jimmy said, looking back.

"So, I'll see to it that we merge" The man said with a grin.

"Okay, see you around" Jimmy replied, and shut his office door. He walked over to Marcus and inquired,

"What do you think about merging with The Chetzo Family?" Jimmy asked, pulling Marcus in to his office. Marcus looked at his feet.

"I don't think it's a good idea" He said, eying Jimmy's face.

"Why not, they have a good business" Jimmy shot back, pulling out a cigar. He took a puff, then looked to Marcus.

"I just don't trust them I guess" Marcus said, then got up and went to exit the room. Before he could, Jimmy looked up and said,

"Trust me, we'll make it work"

The next day, the families had merged. Their family was The Drug Runners, while the individual crews stayed the same.

Marcus knocked on Jimmy's door.

"Come on in" Jimmy said, and his face lit up when he saw Marcus.

"What'd you think of the meeting? Sounds like this could be good huh?" Jimmy asked, smiling.

"Not quite, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. For all my life I haven't had a say in anything. Fuck you Jimmy. You may be Warloard and we may have been friends, but I'm tired of the bullshit. You never take my opinion. I'm still questioning whether I should have taken that bullet for you" Marcus yelled, pulling out a gun. He cocked it and pointed it at Jimmy.

"Whoa, whoa, man, it doesn't have to be like this. We can talk about it, Marcus. Just calm down" Jimmy said quietly.

"No, you calm the fuck down!" Marcus yelled. He walked closer to Jimmy.

"I'm sorry for this bullet, Jimmy, I really am" Marcus said, and he stepped forward.

BANG! A gunshot rung through the room. When the smoke cleared, the obvious shown. To be continued……. 


	7. Peace? Fuck that! Part two

Grand Theft Auto: The Dope Men

Chapter 7: Peace? Fuck That! Part two

Jimmy wasn't dead. Neither was Marcus. A Hit Man with a sniper rifle on a roof was dead. Marcus heard about the hit, the Chezto family had used the peace as a set up to take over The Dope Men. After some planning, he figured he'd act mad so if any Chezto was watching, it would look real. Marcus saw the man through Jimmy's glass window.

"Marcus, what the fuck!" Jimmy yelled, looking up.

"I'll explain later, we've got to get out of here!" Marcus yelled, then grabbed Jimmy's arm as they left. They got the other Dope Men and drove to a hotel for the night.

Later that night, as The Dope Men slept, smoked, or drank The Chetzo's returned to kill Jimmy. Jimmy saw them coming and shot them through their car window.

"Close call, we've got less time then I thought" Jimmy said, as he went to his laptop. He figured he'd use his back up account for this. He booked a flight and hotel for all The Dope Men in California.

The next morning, everyone got ready. To Be Continued…….One more chapter till end of story. Then sequel!

Authors Note: I know its short, but to the point! 


	8. Goodbye For Now

Grand Theft Auto: The Dope Men

Chapter 8: Goodbye For Now (end of story)

As The Dope Men boarded the plane, a tear fell down Jimmy's face. New York had been their turf for so many years. But he saw the bright side, a new start sounded good.

"Tickets please?" A woman asked from behind a desk. They all handed their tickets, were searched for drugs and weapons, and boarded. Leaving all their drugs would be tough, so they got five Dope Men to transport it through car.

The Dope Men all sat down in their seats. Jimmy had a strange gut feeling, but ignored it as the plane started up. Jimmy heard his cell phone ringing, and answered it.

"Jimmy, get off the fucking plane. There's a bomb on it. The Chetzo Family knew you'd be boarding the plane. You have to get off!" A voice said to Jimmy.

"Wait, who the fuck is this?" Jimmy asked, but the phone was hung up. Jimmy thought someone was trying to fuck with him, but he thought about it for a long time.

As the plane went up in the air, a beeping was heard. The plane blew up, killing all of The Dope Men on the plane.

END. Sequel will come and will take place ten years later. Sorry if this is a disappointment to any of my fans. 


End file.
